


Secret Stash

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny accidentally takes the wrong pills. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Stash

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 17. Okay this is my rather silly take on masturbatory sex pollen. Yup you read that right.

Of course. Of course the day that Danny accidentally took a handful of Viagra was the day that Steve was on his mandatory reserve weekend, because really that’s the way Danny’s life is. Everything that can go wrong will.

Seriously, how was he supposed to know that Steve’s dad kept a secret stash of Viagra in an aspirin bottle right there in the medicine cabinet? Who did that? The man had lived alone so why had he even thought he needed to hide it? Also, Danny really didn’t want to think about Steve’s dad bringing dates home. He did not need his mind going there. Not when he now shared that bed with Steve.

Although, the fact that Steve always seemed to get really frisky when he had a headache was suddenly making a lot more sense. Because really, Danny had thought that was weird as shit. Not that he’d minded. Anything that involved Steve fucking him was usually pretty good in his book and boy did he ever wish that was an option at the moment.

He really should have had something besides oysters for dinner but since Rachel had insisted on inviting him to a family dinner—now that he was with Steve she was trying to turn him into her gay best friend—and he’d ordered them to piss off Stan, who’d offered to pay. A platter of fifty oysters didn’t exactly run cheap these days and the way Stan’s eye twitched when he got the bill had been priceless.

It had really been a perfect dinner all things considered. He’d gotten to spend extra time with Grace and that was always a positive in his book. But unfortunately the enjoyment had been short lived. Karma must have had it in for him because first he had tweaked his knee getting out of the car and then he’d blindly swallowed a handful of what he’d thought were aspirin to head off the pain.

Danny stared at himself in the floor length bathroom mirror. His cock was standing straight up, completely up, flat against his stomach up, which was probably not a good thing. That purply-red color? Also probably not good. And on top of the insane erection he was horny as hell. He’d never believed in that whole oysters being an aphrodisiac thing until tonight. And now all he wanted was to fuck something. Preferably Steve but disturbingly enough the apple pie on the kitchen counter had looked rather inviting a few minutes ago, which was why he’d locked himself in the bathroom—to avoid making a really disturbing decision in the heat of the moment.

He sighed, gently took his dick in his fist, and began to slide his hand carefully up and down the shaft. It was almost too sensitive too touch but he had to, he had to find relief. Plus he would prefer to eat that pie.

Danny’s eyes slid closed at the sensation and he leaned back against the wall as he began to stroke faster. With his eyes closed he could imagine the hand around his cock was Steve’s and the thought made him groan and squeeze just a little tighter. Before long he was thrusting his hips forward to meet his hand. He reached out with his free hand and grasped the towel rack as his body tensed up and his come painted the mirror in front of him.

He took a moment to catch his breath before looking down at his dick, which was unfortunately still erect, but maybe a little less red. Maybe. Yeah, it had to be because he was not going to the hospital. He’d seen that episode of Grey’s Anatomy—Rachel liked it and he had been a good husband damn it—where they’d had to put the giant needle in the man’s dick and that was not happening to him. He was going to get in the shower and try again and if that didn’t work then he was going to get an ice pack.

Three hours later, Danny was sitting at the table eating a slice of pie and staring at the bottle of Viagra. He had intended to throw it away but really, he did like it an awful lot when Steve got a headache…he just had to make sure that he used the Advil from now on.


End file.
